


An Unexpected Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock, Potterlock, Surrogacy, muggleborn!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd taken every precaution. They just wanted to keep their little girl safe. But fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HurricaneBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneBomb/gifts).



> This is an exchangelock gift for 'forthelifeofoneburglar' who wanted some parentlock, but also liked a lot of other AU's. So I melded some potterlock in as well :) Enjoy

It’s a sunny July afternoon when it happens. Maybe they should have been expecting it, the signs had been there, but false hope had been so easy to cling to.

During the summer holiday Victoria spent nearly all her time attached to Sherlock. Helping with experiments, asking questions. So, of course, when her letter came, she was at the lab. 

John stood in the entryway, frozen, with the post in his hands. On top, was a carefully addressed envelope from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Victoria Watson-Holmes_  
221c Baker Street, Marylebone  
London NW1, UK 

His breath hitched momentarily before he came to his senses. He tried Sherlock’s mobile first, but there was no answer. He cursed softly as he made his way upstairs, pacing as he called Molly.

“Afternoon John,” Molly said cheerily. “Looking for your two?” 

“Yes, could you put Sherlock on?”

There was a flurry of sound, and then John could just make out them talking in the background. 

“John for you.”

“Yes, I know. He should have texted. Tell him I’m in the middle of something.”

“He says-”

“Yeah I heard.” John let out an irritated sigh. Of all the things Sherlock just _knew_ why couldn’t this be one of them. “Can you just tell him, we got her letter.”

“Sure…” Molly pulled the phone away slightly again before relaying the message.

~~~

Victoria was so beside herself by the time they’d made it back to the flat that she didn’t even notice when Sherlock silently slipped away. John, however, did. Sending her off to change, John went to check up on him.

“Sherlock?”

He knocked against their door lightly before walking in. Sherlock looked up from his laptop, barely meeting John’s gaze.

“We knew this day was coming.”

“No. _We_ didn’t,” Sherlock said, shutting his laptop with a harsh snap. 

John stepped into the room without a word, closing the door behind him. Sherlock didn’t fight him when he slipped the laptop from his hands to set it on the bedside table. 

“Budge up,” John muttered. Sherlock scooted to the side begrudgingly so John could sit beside him at the head of the bed.

Sherlock was practically buzzing with pent up energy. All these years, and he still had to be reminded that he wasn’t alone in all of this. The moment John draped an arm over Sherlock’s shoulder he seemed to deflate, leaning into John with a heavy sigh. 

“I’d just hoped… After everything we went through in choosing the donor…” His voice trailed off, broken. 

It had been the final battle at Hogwarts that had sealed their decision. They’d watched too many friends give their lives at too young an age. So when they finally decided to start their own family, it hadn’t even been a question. They’d found a muggle egg donor and surrogate, and used Sherlock as the biological father. Being muggleborn himself, there wasn’t much to pass on, at least that’s what they’d hoped.

From there they’d integrated their daughter into the muggle world as best they could. She knew of the wizarding world, of course she knew, but she wasn’t supposed to be like them. 

“It’s not like it was, Sherlock. She’ll be safe,” John said reassuringly, squeezing Sherlock’s shoulder. 

It was true, the past fifteen years had been good for the wizarding world. The Ministry had been rebuilt. The threat of Voldemort returning was gone. Every few years a small sect of his followers would rise up, but they lacked the power to cause any real damage before aurors took them out. 

“We were supposed to be safe,” Sherlock reminded him.

“And if talk starts up again, we’ll bring her home.”

Sherlock nodded, finding John’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. 

A moment later they heard the familiar sound of a pair of feet running down the stairs and through the kitchen.

“Dad! I’m all ready to go!” 

Eleven year old Victoria Watson-Holmes burst into the room. Her cheeks were flush with excitement, freshly straightened hair framing her sharp features. In her hands was a thick envelope with an all too familiar crest emblazoned into the paper. Her enthusiasm waned slightly seeing their expressions.

“Are we still going to Diagon Alley,” she asked, toying with the torn envelope. 

John nodded, kissing Sherlock on the temple before standing. “We’ve got lots to buy. Have to stop off at Gringotts first, mind you. Haven’t taken to carrying Galleons around in some time.” 

Her smile returned before she fled from the room, too excited to stay in one place. John turned to see Sherlock getting up as well. 

“You don’t have to go,” John said. “We’re just picking up her school supplies.”

“And let you help her pick out an owl?” He scoffed as he grabbed a coat from their closet. The change in attitude made John smile. Their fear wouldn’t change the truth, and Sherlock knew that. No matter where life led Victoria, they would both be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the idea that they would have been at hogwarts about the same time as the trio (Sherlock being exactly the right age if I remember right) so that’s what I’m going off of.
> 
> Join me on tumblr for more madness. shellysbees.tumblr.com


End file.
